


all day, i think of you

by naegajams (Orangeiskindamyjam)



Series: a day in the life of soonhoon [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically soonhoon being cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangeiskindamyjam/pseuds/naegajams
Summary: It's nights like these that Soonyoung loves, he decides as he gazes down at Jihoon in his arms. Moonlight is pouring from behind their curtains and hits Jihoon in a way that makes Soonyoung believe he’s falling in love all over again. He’s curled up against his best friend, because that's what Jihoon is before being his boyfriend, and him being able to shower him with love and affection whenever he can.(Or Soonyoung and Jihoon being domestic af because I love them)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> let me be honest, i just wanted domestic soonhoon. so i wrote it.

“Get up.” Soonyoung twitched as Jihoon’s bony hands prods his back. He groans and rolls to the side, twisting his face away from the voice. “Soonyoung, wake up.”

 

“Nngh,“ he mumbles. If he can just pretend to be asleep, then maybe the voice will—

 

“Soonyoung, stop pretending. I know you’re awake.”

 

Groaning, Soonyoung turns his head and faces Jihoon. “You’re one to talk. Did you even sleep?”

 

“…no. But that’s not important, you need to get ready,” Jihoon pokes him. “Go eat breakfast now.”

 

“No.”

 

“ _Soonyoung._ ”

 

“Fight me, Lee Jihoon,” Soonyoung frowns, lifting one of his hands in weak protest.

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes and not a second later, pounces on the male. His hands dive towards Soonyoung’s sides; tickling and prodding him awake. “Wake up, wake up, _wake up_.”

 

With a laugh, Soonyoung wrenches his body away. “I’ll get up if you go sleep.”

 

“I’m not tired.”

 

“Liar.”

 

Jihoon sighs. “Will you really?” Soonyoung smiles at his answer.

 

“Yep,” he says with a kiss to Jihoon’s forehead. Jihoon scrunches his nose at the affection but doesn’t push him away. Soonyoung tucks Jihoon in their bed and starts the day by making his breakfast.

 

While he’s cooking—or to be precise, burning—his eggs, Soonyoung cranes his head and shouts out, “Yah, Lee Jihoon, you better be sleeping in there or I’ll be getting back in bed!”

 

“Maybe if you stop talking, I’ll be able to sleep!” comes Jihoon’s muffled reply. “Your eggs are burning.”

 

“Ah shit.”

 

Soonyoung doesn’t manage to save his breakfast from being cremated but he eats it anyway. Jihoon wakes up from his short nap after and watches Soonyoung sleepily from his perch on the counter.

 

He sips his morning coffee, ladened with too much creamer because he’s not one of those all-black-souls-and-coffee-kind of guy. Soonyoung emerges from their bedroom, hair still dripping wet and toothpaste still smudged on his cheek.

 

“I’m going now!” Soonyoung presses a kiss on Jihoon’s forehead.

 

Jihoon wipes the toothpaste off, “You’re already late.”

 

“I know,” Soonyoung says, kissing Jihoon once, twice, a third time more. “But I like being here.”

 

Jihoon hasn’t had enough coffee for this kind of treatment, “Just go already. Stop kissing me, you kissy monster.”

 

Soonyoung laughs and leaves at Jihoon’s request. But only after Jihoon returns all his gifts and him planting a harsh kick on Soonyoung's side when Jihoon realizes that he’s stalling.

 

The door slams shut and Jihoon glares at it but ends up grinning into his coffee because of Soonyoung’s antics. If he ends up smiling the whole day well, no one will know but him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Soonyoung’s sitting on their couch, earphones blasting in his ears as he watches the choreography video he shot earlier. Jihoon appears at the edge of his peripherals and its only after the brunette waving does he take his earphones out.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Where’s your blue hoodie?” Jihoon scratches his bare arm. “I can’t find it.”

 

Soonyoung cocks his head, “Is it the one with the white sleeves or the one with the flaps?”

 

“The flaps.”

 

“I think they’re in the second drawer. I forgot to hang it after doing the laundry,” Soonyoung answers after remembering. Jihoon nods at his reply before trudging towards their room.

 

“Okay. I’m stealing it.”

 

“Give me back the red one before you leave for work,” Soonyoung calls out. “It’s cold in the studio and my nipples were freezing.”

 

“No.”

 

And with that, Soonyoung’s nipples froze to death.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jihoon hates working late. He’s not a workaholic by all means; it’s just that he gets so absorbed in the music he’s making that he forgets the time and before he knows it, it’s just running past 3 am.

 

It results in Jihoon coming back home at 4 in the morning and trying to sneak in as quietly as possible in order to not wake Soonyoung up with his clambering. He pads into their kitchen in sockless feet as he feels the cold seep up his legs.

 

Opening the fridge, he reheats the leftovers Soonyoung set out for him and smiles at the post it which read, _‘good night babe! Or morning rather. Hope work was treating you well~’_

 

Jihoon finishes his dinner and moves into the living room to tidy up the mess that no doubt accumulated while Soonyoung was at home alone. To his surprise, there’s a human sized lump on the couch. Upon closer inspection, Jihoon sees that it’s Soonyoung curled up on the couch and he can only shake his head when he realizes that the idiot probably stayed up waiting for him.

 

The brunette heads into their room and moves to steals their blanket off their bed. He returns to the living room and climbs in the couch beside Soonyoung, tucking his body between the spaces.

 

Jihoon spreads the blanket over them and rearranges Soonyoung’s body so that his head will rest on Soonyoung’s arm and his leg around the taller male.

 

As he nuzzles in closer, Soonyoung shifts his head and murmurs a small, “Welcome back.”

 

Jihoon smiles and presses his cheek against Soonyoung’s arm, “I’m home.”

 

They both wake up with cramped legs and sore necks but Jihoon doesn’t mind. He’d brave through all the long nights when it means coming home to Soonyoung waiting for him.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_“Jihoon’s morning” a documentary by Kwon Soonyoung_

_7:03 am_

_“Jihoon tightens his death grip on the pillow even more. He doesn’t show it often but he’s a very clingy person—oh Jihoon wakes up. He stares into the camera with loving eyes and he’s going to get up now because he’s such a loving—“_

_“—hey! No throwing pillows in the morning.”_

_“Get that away from me.”_

_“Nope.”_

 

_7:34 am_

_“Jihoon maintains his beautiful face by going into the bathroom and splashing his face with cold water and rinsing his mouth. Wow! He then proceeds to the kitchen to make his coffee but in true Jihoon fashion, he stubs his toe in the doorway.”_

_“Stop videoing me and make breakfast already,” Jihoon glares at him whilst limping slightly._

_“Jihoon-mon uses glare but sadly it has no effect. Trainer Kwon uses kisses to heal Jihoon’s HP. Kisses make boo-boos feel better.”_

_“Soonyoung get away! Stop trying to grab my feet. If you fucking try to kiss my toe better again I’ll kick your face.”_

_7:52 am_

_“Jihoon sits at the table, eating the delicious breakfast made by his one true love. ‘The pancakes are delicious!’ Jihoon says. ‘Soonyoung is such a great cook. I love him sooooo much!’”_

_“You’re wrong about the first two,” Jihoon says, not even looking at the camera. “But yeah, I do love you.”_

_[Suddenly the phone is dropped from Soonyoung’s grasp and clatters onto the table. The camera faces the ceiling and Soonyoung’s voice can be heard wailing ‘I love you Jihoonie' over and over again while Jihoon laughs and says ‘I love you too’ as well.]_

 

 

_7:59 am_

_A flushed looking Soonyoung appears on screen. “Jihoon-mon just did critical damage to Trainer Kwon’s health. He needs to do aegyo so that Trainer Kwon can finish the league.”_

_He points his phone camera towards Jihoon who crosses his arms, “Finish your food, Soonyoung.”_

_“Do aegyo for me.”_

_“Stop videoing me first,” Jihoon says._

_“Please?”_

_Jihoon hesitates looking at Soonyoung and the camera shakes when Soonyoung nods at him to continue. The brunette sighs but aims his gaze towards the camera. “Soonyoungie needs to eat his food now kyuuuu~”_

_[The footage is blurry once more as Soonyoung tries to smother the other with hugs while Jihoon scrambles to delete the video from his phone.]_

_Soonyoung holds the camera up to show his flushed smile and Jihoon jabbing him at the side. “This is Jihoon, the love of my life.”_

_At his side, Jihoon decreases the jabbing into soft pokes but smiles at the camera anyway, “And that is Soonyoung, the idiot that I love with all my heart.” Jihoon’s hands come up at the camera while Soonyoung leans down towards him._

_[The video ends abruptly.]_

 

* * *

 

 

The best thing about weekends is the fact that neither of them have work and they can both sleep in. They’re both tangled up in bed having finished a slow round of morning sex, all tangled limbs and the drowsy morning painting their kisses.

 

It’s not a while later that they decide to do something about their growling stomachs and Jihoon has had enough of Soonyoung’s suggestive jokes of what he’d much rather be eating. They decide on pizza for brunch and they spend their time waiting for their food in another make out session because Soonyoung’s libido is insatiable.

 

The doorbell rings a few minutes after. They’re both too lazy to make themselves presentable so Jihoon wears Soonyoung’s shirt and Soonyoung pulls up a pair of sweatpants with a big hole on the thigh. Jihoon latches himself on Soonyoung’s back as he drags them both towards the front door.

 

The scandalized expression of the deliveryman makes Jihoon think it is worth getting out of bed. Jihoon pays him whilst being perched from behind Soonyoung and he can see the flustered expression making way on the guy’s face. He eyes at the way the guy’s eyes trail down Soonyoung’s body and Jihoon regrets not letting Soonyoung wear a shirt.

 

Jihoon narrows his eyes while Soonyoung accepts the food from the deliveryman, who is obviously checking Soonyoung out now. Jihoon unwraps his arms from Soonyoung’s neck and exposes the impressive handiwork he left just moments before. The guy’s eyes go wide as he takes in the sight and Jihoon's smirk after he stakes his claim. His hands tremble when he reaches for their change and Jihoon pats himself on the back.

 

“Your c-change, sir,” he stutters.

 

“Thanks,” Jihoon says wryly as he smirks at the man’s reddening expression. As the guy turns to head out of the hallway, Jihoon grabs Soonyoung and says in a loud voice, “Let’s have round two, daddy.”

 

He laughs when the guy scurries as fast as he could and Soonyoung can only look at him in confusion. “What was that all about? You’re the daddy, not me. What were you trying to do?”

 

“Nothing,” Jihoon bites his cheek. “Let’s just eat now.”

 

Soonyoung pouts a bit but ceases when Jihoon twines his hand in his. “You have to stop being so passive-aggressive to all the guys who deliver our food.”

 

“He was staring! Besides, it’s your fault since you weren’t wearing a shirt.”

 

“You’re going to scare away all the people until nobody will want to deliver to us anymore,” Soonyoung scolds. He sighs when Jihoon rolls his eyes at his words. “You’re going to owe me if we can’t get pizza anymore.”

 

“How much?”

 

“Five kisses.”

 

“Ugh, fine. I’ll stop intimidating deliverymen, happy?”

 

Soonyoung squeezes Jihoon’s hand, “Yep. Now let’s go eat this pizza, I’m starving.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Hey, Jihoonie?”

 

“What?”

 

“Have you seen my Doraemon boxers?”

 

“I’m wearing them. Why?”

 

“Just checking. I thought I left them in the wash.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“What are you feeling for dinner?” Jihoon asks, thumbing through the contents of their fridge. “We still have that takeout when we ate out the last time.”

 

Soonyoung wrinkles his nose, “Isn’t that from two days ago?”

 

“I think?” Jihoon takes out the box and shrugs, “It’s Japanese though.”

 

“Let’s just go with that since we haven’t gone to the mart for a while.”

 

The both of them putter around their kitchen; Jihoon reheating their food and Soonyoung grabbing their cups and plates to set it up in the living room. The smell of two-day-old karaage, gyoza and miso soup permeates their apartment and Soonyoung helps Jihoon carry everything back to their small coffee table.

 

“What are we watching tonight?” Soonyoung switches on their tv. Jihoon scalds his tongue on the soup before answering.

 

“I want to marathon Boku no Hero Academia.”

 

“But Shokugeki no Soma just updated!”

 

Jihoon wags his spoon at him, “We can’t watch a food anime when we’re eating this cheap meal. We’ll just feel bad about ourselves.”

 

Soonyoung deflates. “I guess you’re right.”

 

“Don’t be sad,” Jihoon pats Soonyoung’s head. “We can skip to season 2 if you want. I know you like that arc more.”

 

They cuddle on the couch while they watch Midoriya attain more and more injuries as the episode progresses. Jihoon feeds Soonyoung pieces of his chicken while he steals more pieces of gyoza. Soonyoung has given up trying to defend his food and focuses on trying to make sure no food falls from their tangled up position on the couch.

 

In a span of two more episodes, they finally finished dinner and cleaning up and were now just lying down on the couch watching Midoriya battle Todoroki in the sports event.

 

Soonyoung’s learnt to appreciate nights like these, where Jihoon’s curled up in his arms and his boyfriend’s fingers dancing across his legs as if he’s still playing. They haven’t said a single thing after dinner other than the few random comments about the episode and Jihoon asking to turn up the sound.

 

There’s no need for them to fill the silence with conversation; after five years of being together, they’ve long since surpassed that. Before, if you say that Soonyoung would willingly clam his mouth shut in favour of watching something without breaking a pun, he would laugh in your face and point you to the nearest hospital.

 

But that was before he met and fell in love with Lee Jihoon.

 

“Do you want to sleep?” Soonyoung asks as he sees that Jihoon has been closing his eyes more often and longer as the night goes on.

 

Jihoon blinks up at Soonyoung, “No, we can still finish this if you want.”

 

Soonyoung shakes his head and turns of the TV. He helps Jihoon upright and together they stumble into the bathroom and brush their teeth. Jihoon wipes the toothpaste that Soonyoung always gets on his chin and he rewards him with a minty kiss.

 

They fall in bed and wrap themselves around each other once more. Its nights like these that Soonyoung loves, he decides as he gazes down at Jihoon in his arms. Moonlight is pouring from behind their curtains and hits Jihoon in a way that makes Soonyoung believe he’s falling in love all over again. He’s curled up against his best friend, because that's what Jihoon is before being his boyfriend, and him being able to shower him with love and affection whenever he can. His arm may grow numb during the night but Soonyoung wouldn't have it any other way.

 

He presses a kiss one Jihoon’s forehead, both his eyes before placing a final one on his lips. “I love you, Jihoonie,” he whispers.

 

And Jihoon opens his eyes, like how he does every night when Soonyoung does this, and replies, “I love you more.”

 

Soonyoung laughs, the joke not getting old. “More? I thought we agreed that our love was equal.”

 

Jihoon shushes Soonyoung with another kiss, “I’m a nicer person therefore, I have more love to give.”

 

He brings Jihoon closer to him and tucks Jihoon’s head to his chest. “Alright, I concede.” Soonyoung can feel Jihoon smile as he gently runs his fingers through the rain of his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> soonhoon love each other bye
> 
> [ twt ](https://mobile.twitter.com/soonhoonlovebot)|[ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/orangecarat)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be full of random drabbles about soonyoung and jihoon in their practically married life. again, i marvel at how easy it is to write them like this. i love them so much

It’s not often that Soonyoung comes home this late. He usually ends his shift in the radio station just a little before 7 pm. But today, Soonyoung’s boss decided to make him take an extra segment which ended at exactly 12.

 

Now Soonyoung loves his job, he loves interacting with the listeners and bonding with them over music. But nights were reserved for Jihoon only.

 

He sucks it up during the rest of the shift, doing his best to cover up any lingering feelings. Unfortunately, his bad vibes continue even after work is done when it suddenly starts to rain on his way home.

 

Drenched, grouchy and sleepy, Soonyoung finally arrives at their apartment. “I’m home,” he calls out, mood lifting when he sees that Jihoon is waiting for him.

 

“Hey,” Jihoon looks up. “I tuned in when I got home. How was work?”

_Horrible_. “Fine,” Soonyoung smiles. He trudges over to Jihoon and drapes his body across the younger male. “Let’s go to bed.”

 

Jihoon wrinkles his nose at Soonyoung’s wet clothes. “Did you walk through the rain again?” Soonyoung nods. “Idiot, what if you catch a cold?”

 

“Mm, I’m sleepy,” Soonyoung nuzzles Jihoon’s neck, his cold nose making bumbs appear on Jihoon’s skin. “We can worry about that tomorrow.”

 

“At least take a warm shower before bed,” Jihoon reasons out as he guides Soonyoung towards the bathroom.

 

“I want a kiss,” Soonyoung pouts.

 

Jihoon gives him one, light and airy, which leaves Soonyoung distracted enough for Jihoon to push him into their shower.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Go shower,” Jihoon crosses his arms. “You’re going to regret it if you don’t.”

 

Soonyoung can only pout and obey as he does what he is told. It’s only as soon as he’s warm, fluffy and in bed does Jihoon return his attention. “Are you finished?”

 

“Yep,” Soonyoung sniffs.

 

Jihoon sighs as he pulls him in closer, tucking Soonyoung’s head against his chest. “Okay, what happened in work?”

 

“I got drenched on the way back.”

 

Jihoon pokes him in the side, “Not _that_ , I mean, what’s gotten you sad today? You were fine when I called you before lunch.”

 

“It’s just that I had to take an extra segment,” Soonyoung buries his head closer. “I ended up coming home late as well.”

 

When Jihoon doesn’t say anything else, Soonyoung takes it as a sign to continue, “I love my job but I also love spending time with you, y’know? We already have such different work schedules and you’ll probably leave in the middle of the night and I—“

 

Soonyoung inhales, “Nights are for this you know.” He digs his toes into Jihoon’s thighs and wraps the other’s arms around him. “It’s our thing so I was a bit sad when it gets interrupted.”

 

Jihoon plants a kiss on the crown of Soonyoung’s head, “I understand.” He gathers Soonyoung up even more and runs his fingers through his hair.

 

Soonyoung sighs as his ministrations and indulges in Jihoon. “I love you.”

 

“I love you more.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“They say idiots can’t catch colds, yet I wonder how you were able to get one?” Jihoon says as he lays a damp towel on Soonyoung’s forehead. “Did your idiocy reach a new level or something?”

 

Soonyoung sniffles, “Maybe it’s just time for you to acknowledge my genius.”

 

“I’d rather not seeing as it landed you being sick in bed,” Jihoon clicks his tongue. “Wait here, I’ll go make some soup.”

 

He heads to the kitchen, ignoring Soonyoung’s cries of, “I don’t need bed rest! It’s just a flu,” and starts making a basic broth.

 

A few minutes until the broth is finished simmering, Soonyoung emerges from the bedroom and plops down at the counter. Before Jihoon can reprimand him for getting out of bed, Soonyoung explains that, “I got lonely. Also I’m hungry so I’d much rather wait here where I can feed my appetite.”

 

Soonyoung stands up and drags the blanket near to where Jihoon was. “Jihoonie is the only medicine I need,” he grouses out, splaying him all over Jihoon’s back.

 

The younger of the two stumbles forward a bit and shifts his grip on the counter, “You’re going to squash me.” Jihoon pokes the warm body behind him but Soonyoung keeps his grip around Jihoon.

 

“Aren’t you going to get tired?” Jihoon sighs. He can feel Soonyoung’s body radiate excess warmth and the way the older is constantly sniffling makes it more obvious on how unwell he’s feeling.

 

Soonyoung shakes his head, “Just let me stay like this.”

 

Jihoon adheres to his request and they stay like that until the soup is done; with Jihoon gently stirring the soup and patting Soonyoung’s arm and with Soonyoung burying his head in Jihoon’s shoulder.

 

Being sick only makes Soonyoung more affectionate so it’s no surprise when he announces that he wants Jihoon to feed him as well. “Jihoonie’s soup is the best,” Soonyoung mumbles happily when he’s finished.

 

Jihoon wipes Soonyoung’s mouth, “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

 

They stumble together towards their room. Soonyoung lands in a heap on the bed and Jihoon burritoes him inside a blanket. “I want cuddles,” he pouts.

 

“You’re going to get me sick as well,” Jihoon counters but climbs between the sheets anyway.

 

Soonyoung latches onto him as soon as they’re both settled, burrowing himself as the little spoon against the other male. Jihoon strokes Soonyoung’s hair as he lulls the older to sleep.

 

“Try not to get sick, okay?” Jihoon says right before they both succumb to sleep.

 

Soonyoung hums. “Even if I do, you’ll be there to take care of me right?”

 

“Yeah,” Jihoon shuts his eyes as he squeezes Soonyoung tighter. “I’ll take care of you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Jihoonie, we’re out of shampoo. Can you get me the new one?”

 

Jihoon looks up from his phone and grabs the bottle on the sink, opening it because he knows Soonyoung will probably drop it with his fingers in the shower. “Here, babe.”

 

Sooyoung reaches out blindly from behind the curtain and successfully grabs the bottle from Jihoon, making some of the droplets land on Jihoon’s phone screen. “Thanks,” he pauses, then continues with the rest of his sentence. “Is it coming out well?”

 

“It’s kinda hard,” Jihoon hums. “Just focus on taking your shower so I can finish my business.”

 

“Okay~”

 

* * *

 

_“Jihoon’s composing time” a documentary by Kwon Soonyoung featuring Lee Jihoon_

_2:03 am_

_“It’s currently 2 am and at this time, people would normally be asleep,” Soonyoung yawns. He points the camera towards a figure hunched over a laptop. “Jihoonie over there doesn’t want to sleep.”_

_At the sound of his name, Jihoon looks over at Soonyoung. “Are you taking another video?”_

_“That depends, are you going to be working even more?”_

_“Yeah,” Jihoon turns from the camera and focuses on his work._

_The camera pans back to show Soonyoung’s frowning face, “See? This is what I deal with. Overly-talented boyfriends who don’t give me cuddles when I want them.”_

_2:46 am_

_Soonyoung’s face fills the screen as the sound of Jihoon singing can be heard in the background. “Are you hearing this?”_

_He points the camera to Jihoon, who is singing along to whatever melody is playing on his headphones. Though it is a capella for Soonyoung, he can already tell that it’s amazing._

_“This is my boyfriend,” Soonyoung turns the camera back to show his lovestruck expression. “The love of my life. Y’all wish you had someone to serenade you like that.”_

_2:58 am_

_“It’s almost 3 and yet Jihoon is still here,” Soonyoung pouts from his perch next to Jihoon. He had long since migrated from the bed and has settled on sitting at the Jihoon’s other desk, “Jihoonie, are you almost finished?”_

_“I’m sorry, I’m almost done.”_

_Soonyoung moves closer and twines his hand around Jihoon’s dormant hand, “Babe, you need to sleep.”_

_“You know I won’t be able to rest until I get it out of my system,” Jihoon sighs as he thumbs Soonyoung’s hand. “I’ll get it done in 15 minutes. I promise.”_

_[The camera shakes and the audio rustles when Jihoon leans in close.]_

_3:14 am_

_They’re both lying on bed, Soonyoung hugging Jihoon in way that they’ll both be seen on camera. “True to his word, Jihoon_ did _finish everything in 15 minutes. I love him so much.”_

_He plants a kiss on Jihoon’s temple, “Let’s both sleep now, okay?”_

_Jihoon hums in reply and returns Soonyoung’s hug._

_[The video ends.]_

_3:35 am_

_Jihoon’s face fills the screen instead of Soonyoung’s. “In light of today’s video, I want to show you something as well.”_

_He points the camera to Soonyoung’s sleeping face. “This is Kwon Soonyoung, the only person who is willing to stay up with me until he makes sure I’m ready to sleep.”_

_Jihoon plants a small kiss on Soonyoung’s cheek. “I love you so much, you know that? Thank you for always staying up for me and for being my muse.”_

_The camera shakes as Jihoon repositions it to show the both of them. “This is ‘Jihoon’s composing time’ a documentary by Kwon Soonyoung featuring Lee Jihoon.”_

_[The video ends.]_

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon is used to Soonyoung staring at him. Whether they're eating or watching or even waking up to find Soonyoung standing over him, Jihoon is used to having Soonyoung's undivided attention. Sure it unnerved him at first when he taught that Soonyoung was a creep. But after a few dates and a drunken confessions, Jihoon found out that Soonyoung think's he's just  _that_ attractive.

 

He likes it. Whatever Soonyoung does, he does it with the utmost love and care he can exhibit in his body. Jihoon would feel incomplete in a day if he doesn't catch Soonyoung staring at him even once. He's normally good with words but whenever Soonyoung looks at him, Jihoon feels so loved and cared for and--

 

"Jihoon, you have some drool on your check."

 

Soonyoung reaches over and scrubs it away. Jihoon smiles. Who else would wipe his crusted drool for him? Only Soonyoung. This is what he meant about feeling all loved and cared for.

 

"Thanks babe."

 

"You're welcome. Oh, breakfast is ready as well."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  ah. why must they make me like this? i love soonhoon and kwon soonyoung and lee jihoon
> 
> [ twt ](https://mobile.twitter.com/soonhoonlovebot)|[ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/orangecarat)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soonhoon just fills me up with so much inspirations my ghad i cannot be kalmado about them

Jihoon gets mad a lot. Whether it be frustration over a song not working as well as how he’d like it to be or because of annoying people who constantly poke his height and undermine his abilities.

 

Needless to say, that means he fights a lot as well. Each couple has different relationship dynamics. Some couples say they don’t fight and that ‘ _we’re probably just super strong and have such great communication with each other. Have fun arguing with each other since we’re supposedly perfect haha!’_ Jihoon wants to give those people a big ass steaming of fuck you.

 

Nobody is perfect; everyone gets into fights. Soonyoung pisses Jihoon off and Jihoon’s pretty sure he’s done something which made Soonyoung ticked off at him. They fight, they argue with one another, and afterwards, they make up because _that’s what they do._

 

But honestly, Jihoon is at the end of his tether. He has to constantly remind himself that they’re both stressed after work and that fighting is also necessary to make their relationship work but— _god._

 

“Listen, if you just _fucking_ listened to what I said then we wouldn’t be in this situation right now,” Jihoon glares, hand clenched into a deadly fist. “I swear you don’t even think half the time! Did you see that look Wonwoo sent me—?“

 

Soonyoung meets his glare head on, “He didn’t give you a look.”

 

“Are you kidding me? He totally sent me those ‘ _I can’t believe you let Soonyoung out like that and now he’s hurt because of you’_ eyes.” Jihoon snaps, “I looked like a fucking sketchy boyfriend.”

 

“No, you aren’t. I told you, it was my fault that this happened. If anything, it was because I was stupid and reckless. You should have seen the way Mingyu scolded me after.”

 

Jihoon sniffed. “You deserved getting that lecture. After all you get what you deserve—“

 

“Don’t continue that sentence.”

 

“—nothing more, nothing less,” Jihoon finished.

 

Soonyoung inhales. Jihoon watches him and regrets his words a bit but he stands by it. Soonyoung is usually the more reserved of the two; with Jihoon more partial to raising his voice and fists, Soonyoung usually hits with a cold voice. Even now, Jihoon can see him trying to control his tone in order not to explode.

 

“I don’t know why you’re so mad in the first place,” Soonyoung said evenly. He raises his hand when Jihoon opens his mouth, “Let me finish. I already admitted that it was my mistake and that it’s my fault I sprained myself. I know that it was wrong of me to get into that fight but is my reason wrong?”

 

Soonyoung rubs the bridge of his nose, “I know I’m usually a pretty cool guy but I promised you before that I’d never let that asshole scot-free after all that he’s done to you.”

 

Jihoon lessens his glare from ‘ _You’re such a stupid asshole like why the fuck did you do that in the first place?’_ to ‘ _okay, I see where you’re going but you’re still an idiotic dick’._

Soonyoung has long since documented each and every stage of Jihoon’s expression so he was able to choose his next words more carefully.

 

“I’m a man of my word, Jihoonie. I may have gotten hurt in the process but I’ll always deliver at the end.”

 

“That’s such a stupid display of masculinity,” Jihoon bites his cheek. “I told you before that we’re cool. He broke my heart but you came and fixed it, remember?”

 

Jihoon rubs his eyes, “It’s not like I’m some kind of dude-in-distress; we managed to have our closure even if we parted as strangers who are slightly hostile.” When he looks up, Jihoon’s eyes have changed to ‘ _we’re_ both _stupid so come here and hug me’._

 

Soonyoung moves over to hug him, circling his arms around Jihoon’s waist. “I’m sorry, Jihoonie. It’s just that—he was a big part of you life before and he was such an asshole to you. I know you settled your issues with him before but I still haven’t with him. I hope you’ll forgive me for my recklessness but I was worried that some of your memories will affect you and—“ he kisses Jihoon’s head. “I’m truly sorry, babe.”

 

“I’m sorry, too,” Jihoon sighs. “I blew up seeing your wrist sprained after getting in a fight. I’m sorry for calling you all those names too. I should’ve expected you doing something crazy at a highschool reunion.”

 

They both laugh at Jihoon’s words. Soonyoung caresses Jihoon’s face as his eyes says, ‘ _I love you’._

 

“I love you, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung presses a kiss. “I may get into fights but I do it for you. He didn’t treat my Jihoonie right and now he’s here in my arms.”

 

Jihoon laughs and pats him on the chest, “I love you too.” He tugs on Soonyoung’s sleeve, “Come on, let’s bandage your wrist properly.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Soonyoung, where’s my black snapback?”

 

“I put it in the pantry.”

 

“…why is it in the pantry?”

 

“It’s perfectly safe there!”

 

“Did you, by chance, put the marshmallows in our closet?”

 

A pause. The sound of thudding feet. A small, “Oh.”

 

Jihoon sighs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  

They’re both sitting on the couch, bowls of chips in each of their lap as they shuffle through their anime collection. Jihoon rests his head on Soonyoung’s shoulder as the older chooses their anime of the night.

 

“What are we feeling about Haikyuu?” He asks, peeking down at the other male.

 

Jihoon shrugs and snuggles closer to Soonyoung, “If you want to feel the urge to play volleyball all week then hell yes. It’s your choice though so I’m okay with anything.”

 

“Volleyball anime, it is,” Soonyoung decides as he loads the first episode. They sing along to the theme song when it starts and Soonyoung quotes some of his favourite lines while watching.

 

“I miss playing sports,” Jihoon says as he absentmindedly munches on their snacks. “Watching this makes me wanna go have a friendly match or something. Maybe I should call for one with my highschool team…”

 

Soonyoung groans his assent, “You totally should. I miss seeing you play.” Jihoon smiles at him but they get distracted after Hinata manages to land his first spike.

 

“I need to see you in those shorts again,” Soonyoung pats Jihoon’s thigh. The other male chokes a laugh at his statement.

 

“You’ve seen me wear shorts all the time at home,” Jihoon quipped. “Isn’t that enough?”

 

Soonyoung waves his hand. “It’s different. They’re volleyball shorts, y’know? It gives off that athelete vibe and aura,” Soonyoung lowers his lashes. “I’m sure you know how much I find that attractive.”

 

Jihoon snickers at his remark, “Are you trying to seduce me, Soonyoung?”

 

“That depends, is it working?” Soonyoung raises an eyebrow.

 

The younger ponders on it before shaking his head and decides to continue with their anime cuddling, “I’d much rather binge eat while watching anime.”

 

Soonyoung presses a kiss to the crown of his hair, “I’d like that much more to be honest.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Jihoonie, did you know I can read minds?”

 

The younger laughs as he stops scrolling through his phone, “Read minds?”

 

When Soonyoung nods, he chuckles even more. “Oh really? What am I thinking right now?”

 

“Hmm, it’s hard when you’re so far away,” Soonyoung grabs the lapels of Jihoon’s—or to be precise, _his—_ hoodie to bring Jihoon closer. “Let me try again.”

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes at Soonyoung’s antics, “Are you really a mind reader?”

 

“Of course! You wound me with your accusation, my liege,” Soonyoung jokes. “Let’s see,” he stares into Jihoon’s eyes. “You’re thinking that you want me to let you go.”

 

“Nope,” Jihoon answers. He leans in closer, “I’m thinking that I wanna kiss you.”

 

Watching Soonyoung blush is one of Jihoon’s favourite things to do. First, Soonyoung would lean backwards, eyes opening wide and his mouth coming agape. His ears will turn bright red and the color will spread to his full cheeks until his whole face is burning. Next, he’ll purse his lips in an effort to hide his smile and his eyes will form crescents. Soonyoung will then say something to justify why he’s blushing and gaze at Jihoon with love in his eyes.

 

“Curse you, Lee Jihoon and your silver tongue.”

 

Jihoon smiles. “Well, mind reader? Are you going to grant my mind’s desire?”

 

Soonyoung does.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Babe,” Soonyoung calls out. “Can you come here for a sec?”

 

Jihoon lifts his head from where he’s nursing his morning coffee and trudges over to where Soonyoung’s cooking their breakfast. He perches himself behind Soonyoung’s back and wraps his arms around his waist. “What is it?”

 

Soonyoung lifts the spatula he’s been using, “Taste the batter and tell me if it’s too sweet.”

 

“Mm. It’s good enough.”

 

“Yay,” Soonyoung gives a little shake. Jihoon smiles at his cuteness.

 

“Mingyu’s cooking lessons have been great use, huh?” Jihoon says as he begins to sway them from side to side.

 

Soonyoung starts on frying the first pancake, “Yeah. Not only do we get to eat good food but I also cockblock Wonwoo in his own house. It’s a double win for me.”

 

“Why, I’m dating a criminal mastermind,” Jihoon giggles, swaying turning a tad livelier.

 

Soonyoung swirls them around, risking to burn the first pancake, “I’m also a master chef. Don’t forget the chef.”

 

“Kwon Soonyoung, criminal mastermind and esteemed chef.”

 

He presses a kiss on Jihoon’s hand, “Don’t forget my most important occupation; being a boyfriend.”

 

Jihoon laughs and revises his earlier statement, “Kwon Soonyoung, full time boyfriend of one, Lee Jihoon.”

 

“That’s more like it,” Soonyoung smiles back at him in agreement. “I’ll have to ask how much my pay is.”

 

“Salary is unlimited kisses from me.”

 

Jihoon squeezes Soonyoung’s side as soon as the older turns around, “Really? I guess I’ll have to cash them in now.”

 

[Somewhere in Seoul, Soonyoung’s pancake burns into a cremated mess as two lovers entertwine themselves in one another.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ twt ](https://mobile.twitter.com/soonhoonlovebot)|[ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/orangecarat)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the "taking care of soonyoung chapter" because while i love soonhoon with all my heart, soonyoung has a chamber and valve for himself

_“Six Shades of Drunk Soonyoung”_

_A documentary by Lee Jihoon_

_Stage one: Party Soonyoung_

_[The camera is blurry as Jihoon holds it in a tilted angle. He manages to focus it on Soonyoung’s mop of black hair just as the male trips and lands on his rear.]_

_“Soon—Are you alright?”_

_Soonyoung giggles as he raises his hands and waves. “Hi! I love cameras. I love Jihoon!” Seokmin helps Soonyoung to his feet and they are both clearly inebriated judging from how they burst into laughter as soon as they’re upright._

_“Soonyoung,” says Jihoon’s voice from behind the camera. “You need to drink water.”_

_“I’m gonna dance more. Seungkwannie! Come dance with me and Seokminnie.”_

_[The camera pans to the dance floor where the trio jump and bounce in a frenzy. They knock heads once and the loud_ thump! _makes everyone in the vicinity wince in pain but the trio just laughs it off as they continue their jumping.]_

 

_Stage two: No Filter Soonyoung_

_“Jihoon~” Soonyoung smiles at the camera. “Come dance with me.”_

_He grabs Jihoon’s arm, making the camera shake._

_“You’re drunk,” Jihoon states, focusing the camera once more. “Let’s go home. It’s late.”_

_Soonyoung wiggles his eyebrows, “Are you planning something?” He gestures to the camera. “Have I told you about my camera kink? Let’s record ourselves while you—“_

_[A choking noise can be heard and the camera faces the floor as Jihoon presumably covers Soonyoung’s mouth.]_

_“Okay, we_ definitely _need to leave. Goodbye, everyone. I’m taking Soonyoung home.”_

_Soonyoung waves excitedly. “Jihoon’s going to fuck me!” Cheers from their friends erupt after Soonyoung’s announcement._

_[The video ends abruptly.]_

 

 

_Stage three: Crying Soonyoung_

_[The footage is dark and unsteady as Jihoon aims the camera at Soonyoung. They’re in a taxi and the driver is looking at them with a worried expression as Soonyoung cries.]_

_“I didn’t get to finish my lasagna,” Soonyoung wails. “I wasted good food, I can’t forgive myself.”_

_Jihoon chuckles, “You didn’t eat any lasagna at the party Soonyoung.”_

_“What did I eat then?” Soonyoung asks, eyes laughably wide and imploring. “Oh my god, don’t tell me… I didn’t eat a single thing? That’s even worse.”_

_Jihoon’s hand enters the frame as he wipes Soonyoung’s tears away. “Why are you crying?” he laughs._

_Soonyoung pouts and sniffles louder, “I think I’m hungry.”_

_[The camera shakes as Jihoon laughs harder.]_

_“I’ll make you food when we get home.”_

_Stage four: Horny Soonyoung_

_“Jihoonie, I feel so hot. I don’t wanna eat anymore,” Soonyoung frowns. He looks like a mess and by a mess, Jihoon means utterly endearing because Soonyoung’s hair is sticking up in various angles, his eyes are puffy after crying in the taxi and he is sweating everywhere. Plus, he is currently trying to seduce Jihoon to bed._

_“You should finish your food Soonyoung,” Jihoon’s voice is loud and the smile is audible in his tone. He zooms the camera in closer to capture Soonyoung’s face. “I made it just for you.”_

_“But I’m_ so _hot,” Soonyoung whines. “I’m so hot and I want your hands on me.”_

_Soonyoung pushes his plate away as his other hand starts unbuttoning his shirt and jeans. He scrunches his nose in concentration as he tries to get both articles of clothing off at the same time._

_“Are you going to strip for me right now?” Jihoon laughs._

_“Do you want a lap dance while I’m at it,” Soonyoung struggles as he wiggles his legs. He pulls his shirt over his head only to have it stuck since it wasn’t unbuttoned fully. His pants also catch over his thighs and Soonyoung whines that he hates how full his thighs are and his pants are always a pain to take off. “I’m stuck.”_

_Jihoon laughs again, hand coming into frame as he helps Soonyoung take his clothes off. “We should sleep now. You need to rest.”_

_“But I feel so hot! Jihoon please,” Soonyoung fans himself with his hands as soon as his arms are free._

_Jihoon snorts and he starts leading Soonyoung to the bathroom to shower, “That’s the alcohol speaking. Now take a bath otherwise you’ll feel sticky and gross.”_

_“But—“ Soonyoung frowns once more but Jihoon sends him a look._

_“If you’re all nice and clean, maybe I’ll reconsider fucking you tonight.”_

_Needless to say, Soonyoung listens to Jihoon’s words._

 

_Stage five: Sleepy Soonyoung_

_Jihoon hates having sex after Soonyoung is in stage four because as soon as it’s over, he passes the fuck out._

_[He fixes the camera on their nightstand that it shows Soonyoung’s sleeping body. He’s lying facedown on their bed; legs and arms sprawled in a star shape.]_

_“Soonyoung,” Jihoon prods him. “Soonyoung you might suffocate in that position; shift to your side.”_

_When Soonyoung doesn’t move, Jihoon rolls him over himself. Soonyoung mumbles in his sleep while Jihoon arranges his limbs and cleans up their mess._

_“This is the most peaceful stage,” Jihoon comments as he looks at the camera. He’s acting like some sort of reporter in a documentary series. “It’s only here that I can relax after the things Soonyoung went through.”_

_Jihoon shakes his head as he fondly pats Soonyoung’s head. “Sleep well, Soonyoung.”_

 

_Stage six: Back to Normal Soonyoung_

_[Jihoon starts the camera as soon as Soonyoung emerges from their bedroom. He mutes the anime series that he’s been marathoning making Soonyoung look over to him for the sudden silence.]_

_“How you feeling today?” Jihoon’s voice comes from behind the camera._

_Soonyoung trudges towards him and settles on the couch beside Jihoon, “Horrible.” He shifts his body in a way that makes him take two-thirds of the couch, snuggling up to Jihoon despite lying on top of him._

_He smiles at the camera, “But since Jihoonie is here, I feel better already.”_

_“You sap.”_

_“You love me.”_

_“Yeah. I do.”_

_[Video has ended.]_

* * *

 

 

 

Jihoon can’t breathe.

 

It’s nearing seven at night and Jihoon has been home since five. He left work early as soon as he heard the news of a fire down at the building complex beside the radio station Soonyoung works at. He’d been preparing to go at the scene but their friends warned him to stay put lest he become a casualty as well. And so he planted himself right in front of their TV and listened to the news of the fire, switching channels whenever the segment ended in order to find a glimpse of survivors.

 

The surrounding areas caught fire and now the whole fire department is over trying to quell the flames. The media has quickly labeled it as one of the biggest fires that Seoul has seen in years and Jihoon pace around in worry.

 

His phone is clenched tightly in his hands, Jihoon checking it every second for any sign of Soonyoung contacting him. Telling him that he’s okay, that he’s fine, that he’s _safe_. Sometimes the phone rings and Jihoon accepts the call with his heart flying up his throat and hope on his lips. But it turns out to be one of their friends asking him for confirmation or Jihoon’s parents or _Soonyoung’s_ parents and Jihoon has to tell them all that he’s received no word yet and pretend that he isn’t on the verge of crumbling.

 

Jihoon rubs his eyes in frustration as he switches to another news station. He knows that the fire is beyond his control and he can’t possibly do anything to stop it but _dammit_ , Jihoon is terrified. He wants to curse at the firemen and ask them to search faster, to make sure that Soonyoung is safe and sound and _alive_.

 

Just as he’s entertaining those thoughts, he can hear Soonyoung berating him for thinking that way and Jihoon reminds himself that he’s not the only one worried. So he sits tight, prays and prays that Soonyoung will be all right and that the fire will be quelled.

 

It’s lonely in their apartment, Jihoon thinks as he decides to stop his pacing and settles on the couch instead. The cramped two-seater now feels too wide open and Jihoon is aware of how quiet it is inside. The only sound he hears is the TV’s loud blaring and the way his leg bounces as he tries to control his stress.

 

He curls himself into one of Soonyoung’s hoodies and tries to distract himself with the lingering smell on the clothing. Jihoon is beyond frantic at this point, even opening up his laptop to keep tabs using both it and his phone as the TV blares the broadcast in the background.

 

By eleven, Jihoon’s developed a slight apprehension to touch his phone because he’s scared that the next time it rings, it’s someone telling him that Soonyoung didn’t make it and that he needs to go identify the body and—Jihoon hiccups. He hates feeling so helpless and alone especially since this is the time of the night where Soonyoung usually does his “I love you” ritual before they sleep.

 

Jihoon hasn’t moved a single inch since he relocated to the couch. He ignores his growling stomach and scrolls furiously through his feed as he tries to keep his breathing regulated.

 

He nearly faints when his phone rings right in his hand and Jihoon sobs when he sees it’s an unknown number.

 

“Hello?” Jihoon bites his cheek.

 

It’s someone from the department and Jihoon is shaking as the man tells him that Soonyoung is safe and is in the hospital patching up any injuries he may have acquired. Jihoon stutters in his thanks as he grabs his coat and runs outside to hail the nearest cab.

 

He trips and stumbles as soon as he arrives at the hospital. People are eyeing him as he’s running through the doors and heading straight to the receptionist with a crazy glint in his eye. Jihoon glares at them when they stare longer than the accepted three seconds.

 

“Kwon Soonyoung,” Jihoon states, eyes wide and breathless. “Where is he?”

 

The lady asks him if he’s family and Jihoon nearly loses it as he declares that he’s the boyfriend and _just let me see him dammit!_ The other employee at the desk stands up as if she was about to ask Jihoon to leave when a nurse taps Jihoon on the shoulder.

 

“Lee Jihoon-ssi?” He asks and Jihoon grabs his arm desperately.

 

“That’s me,” Jihoon grips the arm tighter. “Do you know where Soonyoung is?”

 

The nurse nods and leads Jihoon towards the area where the injured are being patched up. Jihoon quickens his pace to match the long strides of the nurse and rushes forward as soon as he catches sight of a familiar face.

 

Jihoon enters the examination room and his eyes land on Soonyoung covered in black soot and having a doctor bandage— _bandage!_ —his leg. Soonyoung looks up as soon as he enters and Jihoon can see his name shaped on Soonyoung’s lips as he says his name.

 

Jihoon breaks into tears, large and ugly, as he practically sprints towards the older male. Soonyoung stands, ignoring both Jihoon’s glare and the doctor’s warning as he tucks Jihoon close to his person.

 

“You idiot,” Jihoon sniffles as he smushes Soonyoung’s face with his hands. “I was so scared.” He tilts Soonyoung’s face and moves down throughout his whole body, inspecting any other visible sign of injury. His hands shake when he reaches the legs and he makes Soonyoung sit as soon as red peeks out from behind the bandage.

 

“You’re injured!” Jihoon scowls as he tries to hide the shaking in his voice. “You got injured in the fire and you’re hurt and _ohmygod_ there’s blood as well—“

 

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung whispers as he cuts Jihoon’s rambling. “I’m okay now. A little banged up but I’m here, Jihoonie. I’m safe.”

 

Jihoon scrubs furiously at his cheeks and Soonyoung helps in drying the rest of his tears. “I’ve been so worried about you,” Jihoon sniffles as he tucks his face into the junction of Soonyoung’s neck and shoulder. He squeezes tight, enough that Soonyoung makes a little gasp and that his arms begin to shake from the strength. Jihoon doesn’t care. It just means that Soonyoung is really here, alive, breathing and with him at this very moment.

 

“I’m here now,” Soonyoung placates as he presses soot-stained kisses on Jihoon’s neck. “Don’t cry anymore, your eyes are going to be swollen after.”

 

“Shut up,” Jihoon grumbles. “I’m allowed to be sad. My boyfriend gets injured in a fire so of course I’ll feel bad. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

Jihoon thumps Soonyoung’s chest lightly. “I wish there was something I can do to just—“

 

“Stop right there, Jihoon. You know this isn’t something that can be controlled right?” Soonyoung cajoles. “It could have been worse but it isn’t. My leg just got a scratch due to a fallen beam but other than that, I am okay.”

 

“I know. I just really—“ Jihoon hiccups. “I love you too much to let you go.”

 

Jihoon doesn’t know how long they stayed intertwined in that embrace. But eventually the nurse asks for them to separate so he can perform a few final tests on Soonyoung. His heart crumples as he sees Soonyoung cough up phlegm that is an ugly black color and when he sees another gash that Soonyoung has on his foot. Jihoon holds his hand the whole time, sometimes letting go to brush Soonyoung’s bangs away from his face or to rub circles in his back when he coughs up more phlegm.

 

They spend an hour more in the hospital until Soonyoung has finished all his examinations and has been deemed safe enough to come home. When they get home, Jihoon mothers over him more than usual. He helps Soonyoung wash of the remaining ash and cinders and tries to avoid irritating his wounds and upsetting his leg.

 

Jihoon dresses him in the softest clothes that he can find and even returns one of Soonyoung’s hoodies that he stole for the older to wear. He doesn’t let Soonyoung stand and follow him around and forces him to wait in bed whilst he feeds him soup.

 

“I’m not crippled, you know? It’s just a leg wound,” Soonyoung reasons out but Jihoon shushes him to stop making excuses.

 

“You’re injured,” Jihoon retorts. “At least allow me to take care of you.”

 

He spoons in more soup in Soonyoung’s mouth, making his pout vanish. “You got hurt trying to save your co-workers and ended up with a large gash on your leg. This is the least I can do for my heroic boyfriend.”

 

Jihoon is softer than usual; his calloused hands gentle and affectionate as he takes care of Soonyoung. He stays up watching Soonyoung sleep and stiffens whenever he shifts and groans in pain. Each time that he does, Jihoon smoothens the frown on Soonyoung’s face and rubs comforting circles on his back. Jihoon cocoons Soonyoung with pillows and blankets and hopes that it will be enough to ease his pain.

 

As soon as Soonyoung wakes up the next morning, Jihoon knows he won’t take any more babying from him. Soonyoung is stubborn and while he relishes in Jihoon’s rare bouts of affection, he wants to stand on his own. That’s what Jihoon loves about him after all.

 

Soonyoung is a free spirit, doing what he loves and nothing can stop him from doing so. Even if he gets injured along the way, Soonyoung will grit his teeth and surge forward while shedding a few tears because he’s _Soonyoung_. And Jihoon—

 

Jihoon will be waiting for him. With soft clothes, warm soup and cuddles to last the whole night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Jihoonie.” Soonyoung calls out as soon as he comes home.

 

“What is it?” Jihoon watches Soonyoung pout as he trudges into their living room.

 

“I’m low on battery.”

 

“Your phone charger is right over here,” Jihoon motions to get the charger but Soonyoung shakes his head and instead heads over to where Jihoon is sitting. In an instant, Jihoon figures out what Soonyoung meant and opens his arms to engulf the older male into a big hug.

 

Soonyoung places a kiss on Jihoon’s temple as he snuggles in closer, “I’m tired.”

 

“Mhmm,” Jihoon sighs as he revels in the hug. “Do you want to cuddle?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Soonyoungie <3  


**Today** 2:13 am

Jihoonie~ come home

 

**Today** 2:34 am

I'm almost done.

 

the bed is cold...

 

**Today** 2:58 am

I'm here. Open the door. 

  


 

Jihoon looks up as soon as the message is sent. Light filters in from behind Soonyoung’s silhouette as he stands in front of Jihoon.

 

“I’m home—“ Soonyoung suddenly muffles Jihoon with a hug. “Soonyoung.”

 

The older male sighs, “I missed you.”

 

Jihoon combs his fingers through Soonyoung’s hair, “I’m home now. Let’s go inside where it’s warm. I don’t want you to catch a cold again.”

 

As they get ready for bed, Soonyoung attaches himself to Jihoon’s back. They shuffle around the apartment in a peculiar fashion, with Jihoon half-carrying-half-dragging the other while Soonyoung yawns sleepily and bumps his toe against something every now and then.

 

It’s only when they get in bed does Soonyoung let go of Jihoon. The pause only lasts for a few second until Soonyoung puts his hands on Jihoon once more.

 

“I want to be the little spoon,” Soonyoung decides as he wiggles around. “You were the little spoon last night so it’s my turn.”

 

Jihoon chuckles. “I accede, just relax now. It’s late and you should be sleeping already. You didn’t have to wait up for me.”

 

Soonyoung yawns, “I wanted to stay up.”

 

“You had three classes today, didn’t you? You should’ve rested early.”

 

“I can handle it,” Soonyoung shifts in his place. “You work twice as much as I do anyway. If you can do it, so can I.”

 

“Even so,” Jihoon exhales, guilty of the crime. “Sleep is important; I don’t want you to overexert yourself again.”

 

Soonyoung is silent and after a few minutes, Jihoon deems him asleep. He’s on the verge of drifting off as well when he hears Soonyoung mumble a few words, “You’ve been working so much lately. I just wanted to spend more time with you…”

 

Jihoon peeks at him but Soonyoung’s eyes are closed. No more words follow his earlier statement and Jihoon presses a kiss on Soonyoung’s eyelids. “I love you. I’ll be more mindful  next time.”

 

He kisses Soonyoung once more and finally, succumbs to vestiges of dreams as he feels Soonyoung smile in his sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Soonyoung is used to stares. When you’re on stage, all eyes are on you. The way your body moves and contorts, the lines and curves of your arms and legs, the expression you make on stage; the audience laps it all in as they watch you perform. Soonyoung is used to these stares but when Jihoon does it, he can’t help but feel a little flustered.

 

“Aren’t you busy with work?” Soonyoung asks as he wipes the sweat off his neck. He turns towards the younger male who is watching him from the side, resting against the mirror. “You don’t have to stay with me the whole time, you know?”

 

“I know, but I’m here because I want to be,” Jihoon stretches and rolls out his legs. “I just wanted to see you at work.”

 

Soonyoung purses his lips, “Is this because of the fire?” Jihoon frowns at his words. “I know that you were worried but the studio is safe, I promise. We have evacuation plans and I know the building is sound. Plus there are guards on each floor so the kids will be safe as well.”

 

Jihoon pats the space next to him and beckons Soonyoung to sit down. “This isn’t about the fire; I’m here because I like seeing you dance and I missed you.” He wraps his arms around Soonyoung. “I needed a break from work and watching you has always relaxed me. You’re my muse, remember?”

 

He shifts his leg over Soonyoung’s thighs, “Let me spend this day with you.”

 

Soonyoung indulges in Jihoon’s hug, breathing in the faded detergent on his shirt. “I’m glad. I like hugs; I like hugging you,” Soonyoung sighs. “I love you so much. Do you know that?”

 

Jihoon clings into him tighter, “Yeah, I know.” He presses his lips onto Soonyoung’s neck. “Change your clothes, we can eat when you’re done for the day. How does jjangmyeon sound?”

 

“It sounds great.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  i love soonhoon
> 
> [ twt ](https://mobile.twitter.com/soonhoonlovebot)|[ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/orangecarat)


	5. Chapter 5

My Jihoonie <3  


**Today** 11:09 am

 

babe

Hey

are

you

at

work

?

 

Yeah. why?

 

Nothing

:)

 

…

Just say it

 

say

what

jihoonie

?

:))

 

ugh

Okay 

I’ll go get lunch with you later

 

oh my

you’re

so

forward

hoonie

I

can’t

possibly

refuse

 

Just make sure you’re not late

I’ll see you then

 

<3

 

<3

  


 

* * *

Soonyoung loves spending time with JIhoon. There’s a good reason why his love languages are quality time and physical touch. He craves to be with Jihoon, just being near him and cuddling to warm up.

 

He’s aware that he’s clingy and noisy when he does so but Soonyoung knows that Jihoon is soft for him. He’d drop most things if Soonyoung comes and asks for cuddles. More often than not, he can sense when Soonyoung needs them and opens his arms without word.

 

They’re in the middle of a very satisfying cuddle session when Jihoon’s phone vibrates in his pocket. They ignore it but it vibrates without end and Soonyoung’s own phone decided to follow suit. 

 

“Sorry babe,” Jihoon pats Soonyoung’s cheek and sits them both up. He checks his phone while Soonyoung side-eyes his, wrinkling his nose and silently cursing whoever bothered them.

 

“Jeonghan’s throwing a party tonight,” Jihoon says, breaking Soonyoung out of his glaring contest. “It’s pretty spontaneous so only the gang will be there. You wanna go?”

 

On a normal day, Soonyoung would already be putting on his party pants. But right now, he’d rather stay in and watch movies with Jihoon and binge on sweets the whole night. Don’t get him wrong, Soonyoung  _ loves _ parties. He met Jihoon on one and confessed on another. 

 

Soonyoung bites his cheek. “What do you wanna do?”

 

“I’ll do whatever you wanna do,” Jihoon responds. He tilts his head, “Do you not want to go?”

 

Soonyoung blinks. In truth, he doesn’t really wanna go. He wants to spend a quiet night with Jihoon and fall together in peaceful silence. But then again, he can’t remember the last time all 13 of them were alone together and he misses the boys.

 

In the end, they decide to go. Soonyoung spends the whole time getting ready attached to Jihoon’s back. The younger moves slow but calculated in an effort to make sure Soonyoung doesn’t slip from his hold. They head to the bathroom first; Soonyoung washing his hair and Jihoon brushing his teeth. After a few minutes, they switch stations and finish.

 

Soonyoung feels Jihoon wipe that small blot of toothpaste he always gets on his cheek and in return, he helps Jihoon dry his hair and kiss his cheeks. Jihoon grabs one of Soonyoung’s many sweaters and Soonyoung manages to get them both into a couple look. He ropes Jihoon into the obligatory selca and poses with twin victory signs.

 

They take one too many pictures necessary and Jihoon has to push Soonyoung out the door otherwise they’d be late. 

 

Fifteen minutes into the party, Soonyoung wishes that they  _ were _ late. Jihoon said that it was announced last minute and that only their friends would be there. But as soon as they entered, it was jam-packed with what looked like half of Jeonghan’s co-workers and half of Jisoo’s office mates.

 

They spotted Seungcheol in the midst of the crowd but quickly lost him, no doubt being dragged by one of his boyfriends. They see Junhui but decide not to approach due to him currently making Jeonghan’s kitchen counter as his runway. Jihoon nudges Soonyoung towards the dance floor and gestures to Seokmin and Seungkwan hooting in the middle.

 

“Go and dance if you want,” Jihoon says, pressing his lips against Soonyoung’s ears to be heard. “I’ll be haunting one of the corners with a drink. So go and have fun.”

 

And Soonyoung tries. He’s welcomed with open arms to the dance floor and he dances one, two, three songs until he’s lost count. He jumps and shout with Seungkwan and has a belly dancing contest with Seokmin with Minghao who suddenly jumps in. He’s loud and sweaty and his chest heaves with the amount of jumping that he’s been doing.

 

He wonders if anyone notices that everything’s just an act; that he’s doing that “pseudo party mode” which Jihoon coined once before. No one call him out and Soonyoung glances to see if they noticed he’s stopped jumping. They don’t.

 

Soonyoung feels an itch on the side of his head and turns to see Jihoon staring right at him. He’s picking at the edge of the rip in his jeans and normally, Soonyoung loves it when JIhoon wears skinnies because his legs look amazing. But Soonyoung loves it when Jihoon wears Pokemon shorts with that one hotdog stain on Pikachu’s tail.

 

Jihoon moves closer to him and Soonyoung follows in tandem. Noting that Jihoon has been nursing the same cup of beer since he’s arrived, noting that Jihoon has managed to make the rip in his jeans even bigger due to him picking at it, and noting that Jihoon is looking at him with an expectant glint in his eye. Soonyoung knows that Jihoon is in the same boat as he is.

 

He doesn’t need to say a word, Soonyoung knows that Jihoon’s eyes are saying, “ _ You wanna ditch the party?” _ And Soonyoung can’t help with the way his heart bursts even more, squeezing Jihoon’s hand and giving a little nod of affirmation.

 

Like clockwork, they say to everyone in their path that they have to go now, that Jihoon has a meeting the next day, that Soonyoung has morning lessons and that they really have to go now. Jeonghan pouts when he sees them leaving so early, “It’s only 9:17!” 

 

Jihoon swerves in to placate the pouting man and says that it’s his fault why they had to leave and that they’ll make it up to them. 

Jisoo appears by Jeonghan’s side, perfectly accustomed to his emotions and suggests that they have lunch together instead. Happy with the suggestion, Jeonghan places a small kiss on Jisoo’s cheek. He then turns towards them both and makes them promise to go before ushers them out the door. 

 

“I’ll be reminding you both so no excuses! You both need to stop acting like an old, married couple,” Jeonghan waves before slamming the door shut.

 

They walk a few steps until Soonyoung bursts out laughing with Jihoon quietly chuckling beside him. “Do you think we act like an old, married couple?” Soonyoung asks, twining their fingers together. 

 

Jihoon hums, “Sometimes.” He presses his cheek against Soonyoung’s arm and sways their hands. “I like it though,” he pauses and looks up at Soonyoung underneath his lashes. 

 

“What about you?”

 

Soonyoung doesn’t need to look down to know that Jihoon’s smiling up at him, “Yeah, I like it too.”

 

He stops in his steps to kiss Jihoon’s ear. “I’m okay with being called old if it means spending this night with you. Besides,” Soonyoung shudders. “Did you see how those men were acting? They turned into hooligans with the presence of alcohol and bass music.”

 

Jihoon laughs, loud and clear. “You were like them too. I think it was a month ago, remember? I made you watch my documentary as well.”

 

“Well, that was different! I’m a month older now!” Soonyoung protests but can’t help the small smile creeping up his face. “And now that you reminded me, I never got back at you for shooting me while I was drunk.”

 

“I already paid you when I agreed to fuck you that night,” Jihoon scrunches his nose. “If anything, you should pay me back because you fell asleep after.”

 

“It’s called aftercare!” Soonyoung squawks and Jihoon pinches his side. “Okay! Okay, fine. I’ll make it up to you.”

 

“A fine decision,” Jihoon smiles making Soonyoung roll his eyes. He gets pushed lightly at the side and he reciprocates the action, making them tumble as they walk home.

 

Soonyoung’s glad that they left the party early. A fine decision, indeed.

 

* * *

 

Whenever they go out, Jihoon feels as if he’s with a child rather than an adult. “Jihoonie, look! There’s a sale for gummy bears,” Soonyoung tugs excitedly at the sleeve of Jihoon’s -- or to be precise,  _ his  _ \-- hoodie and pulls the younger male along.

 

Jihoon glares at the gummy bears, “No. Don’t get that one.”

 

“Why not? It’s on sale!”

 

“Because it’s on the top shelf,” Jihoon frowns. “We never get top shelf items remember?”

 

Soonyoung inches closer to the gummy bears, “But I can reach it see? Can we get it please?”

 

“No, that thing hurts my pride. I can feel them mocking me,” Jihoon turns and pushes the cart away. “Come, Soonyoung. Let’s head to the frozen aisle where everything is cool and accessible.”

 

Once there, Soonyoung doesn’t let up and sulks behind Jihoon. “I can feel you pouting Soonyoung,” Jihoon says, as he chooses what kind of beef to buy. “What is it?”

 

“Can I get a waffle?”

 

“...Are you quoting vine now?”

 

“No,” Soonyoung says, pointing towards the frozen waffles. “Can we get those?”

 

Jihoon softens, “Of course. Go put it in the cart.”

 

Soonyoung brighten up a bit after that and they proceed to the check-out after a few minutes. Jihoon hands Soonyoung the cart and money, saying that, “There’s something I forgot on the list. Go ahead and pay if it’s our turn. I’ll be right back.” Before dashing away into the aisles once more.

 

He stares at Jihoon’s retreating form and tries to recall if they forgot something on the list. To Soonyoung’s knowledge, he’s sure that they checked everything off. Deciding to brush it off instead, Soonyoung waits in line and hums quietly to himself. 

 

“Next in line, please!” The cashier calls out and Soonyoung snaps out of his reverie to put their groceries on the counter. Their goods get beeped one by one while Soonyoung glances around to see if Jihoon is coming back.

 

“That’s 54,000 won, sir,” the man says, after finished totaling everything.

 

Soonyoung holds up his hands, “Wait, my boyfriend still…”

 

A loud voice shout his name and both Soonyoung and the cashier glance to the side to see Jihoon jogging back to them. “Sorry, we have one last thing to add,” Jihoon pants as he sets down… the gummy bears which Soonyoung wanted on the counter. “You can total it now.”

 

“It’s 54, 200 won, sir,” the man smiles and Soonyoung hands over the money while staring at Jihoon in such a grateful manner.

 

“Why’d you get it?” He whispers as they bag up their groceries. Jihoon grabs two and leaves the rest for Soonyoung. 

 

“Because you wanted it,” he says it simply and ducks his head as they head back to their car. 

 

Soonyoung smiles and hurries after him, bumping their grocery bags together. “I thought that it hurts your pride if we get top shelf items,” he teases and Jihoon huffs at his reply.

  
  


“One more word and I’m returning those gummy bears.”

 

“No need to be so embarrassed, Jihoonie! You’re such a cutie~”

 

“Shut up,” he retorts but Soonyoung knows he doesn’t mean it. He continues to skip and tease Jihoon which makes the younger’s ears burn a bright red. 

 

Jihoon reiterates in his mind once more, that Soonyoung is like a child whenever they go out. But he sneaks a glance at Soonyoung’s smiling face and decides, that his laughing one is better than him being sad.

 

* * *

  
  


_ “SoonHoon through the years” a documentary by Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon _

  
  


_ 0:02 _

 

_ Soonyoung’s enlarged face fills up the frame. “Is it on?”  _

 

_ Jihoon’s voice can be heard out of shot, “Yeah it is. Now lean back.” _

 

_ “Okay~” Soonyoung says as he widens the scope of the camera in order for the both of them to be seen. “Hello, this is another documentary made by the SoonHoon power couple. Whoo~” _

 

_ Jihoon nudges him at the side.  _

 

_ “Okay, no whooing. Anyways, we’re here to show you our love throughout the years. How you may ask? Well, with these of course!” _

 

_ Jihoon proudly lifts up a photo album. “You’ll see how ugly Soonyoung was back then.” _

 

_ “Hey! No insults. You fell in love with this face, remember?” _

 

_ “I do,” Jihoon says sadly. “Such a shame.” _

  
  


_ 1:03 _

 

_ “This was the first time we met each other,” Soonyoung points at one picture. It’s blurry and someone’s thumb can be seen in the side. Soonyoung’s lying face down on the floor and Jihoon was stepping on his back. “Seungcheol threw a party that night and I ended becoming JIhoon’s skateboard for some reason.” _

 

_ Jihoon snorts, “You were fucking smashed that night and I didn’t notice you on the ground.” _

 

_ He faces the camera, “Soonyoung forced me to treat him to coffee after that. He did so in such a way that I hated him and his annoying blonde head.” _

 

_ “You had blonde hair back then too!” _

 

_ “Yeah, but it looked good on me.” _

 

_ “Okay, point taken.” _

  
  


_ 3:17 _

 

_ The pair were currently doubled over in laughter. Soonyoung was at the point of tears and Jihoon can barely sit up straight.  _

 

_ “Wait, wait show it again,” he gasps in hysterity. _

 

_ The photo is of Soonyoung, a dastardly prominent marking on his forehead. To put it simply, it's a dick. Drawn on with a Sharpie.  _

 

_ Jihoon and Seungcheol can be seen in the background, running away.  _

 

_ “Oh my god,” Soonyoung giggles. “I can't believe you guys caught this on camera.” _

 

_ “Why are you laughing? This is your face dammit,” Jihoon lets out in shaky laughter.  _

 

_ “Well I wanted to kill both you and Seungcheol for this back then, but this made you feel guilty enough to take me out on our first date.” _

 

_ “Oh yeah,” Jihoon snaps. “I was such a bully back then. Why'd you even like me?” _

 

_ “Because you're you, Jihoonie.” _

 

_ “You’re really…” Jihoon smacks Soonyoung in the arm, “And you say that I’m the smooth talker.” _

 

_ “Are you blushing, babe?” Soonyoung crows and suddenly the camera’s shaking due to them moving around too much. _

 

_ “Stop tickling me, Kwon Soonyoung!” _

 

_ “You’ll have to make me,” he taunts and you can see the regret in his face when Jihoon retaliates. _

 

_ “Square up, punk. I’ll fight you everyday. That’s a promise.” _

  
  


_ 6:28 _

 

_ “This was our first kiss,” Soonyoung says excitedly, showing the picture.  _

 

_ They look older and Jihoon has orange hair this time. They're bundled under a red scarf and it matches the color of Jihoon's cheek. It's a sweet kiss, with Soonyoung's hands cupping Jihoon's face as they drown in their mufflers and scarves.  _

 

_ “This was right after I took you out for your birthday,” Soonyoung smiles, fond from the memory.  _

 

_ “You were such an anxious mess that day,” Jihoon chuckles. “I told you I was fine with a meal but you went out of your way for me. It was the first time I played in the snow too.” _

 

_ “You were shivering back then,” he teases. “That was one of the days where you willingly let me hold your hands. You were so cute~”  _

  
  


_ 9:34 _

 

_ “This was your dance showcase, right?” Jihoon asks. “I made a big ass sign for you, complete with glitters and all that shit.” _

 

_ Soonyoung is decked in an all black outfit, with his hair framing his face in waves and forming a lovely portrait. Jihoon stands beside him, tiptoeing mid-kiss while clenching a massive sign that reads, “Kwon Soonyoung has the best ass!” _

 

_ “Yeah, you were the only one who complained about the other dancers music too,” Soonyoung reminds him.  _

 

_ Jihoon sniffs. “It's their fault that the music they chose didn't match their choreography. No wonder you won first place.” _

 

_ “And it's all thanks to my darling boyfriend who composed my piece for me.” _

 

_ “Okayyyy, stop nuzzling into me Soonyoung.” _

  
  


_ 10:10 _

 

_ “Aww, graduation day,” Soonyoung coos. “We were the best couple that night. No one had matching togas like us.” _

 

_ Emblazoned on Soonyoung's robes were the words, “My Muse” while Jihoon had, “My Musician”. Soonyoung's hair was a dark black which contrasted greatly to Jihoon's lemony blonde hair.  _

 

_ “That's because it wasn't allowed, back then. It's a good thing SNU was pretty laid back otherwise they would have taken away our diplomas or something.” _

 

_ “Can they do that?”  _

 

_ “I don't know. And I don't want to find out.” _

 

_ “Well. Best couple selca was worth it.” _

  
  


_ 12:34 _

 

_ “I can't believe you made a collage of every selca that we took,” Jihoon shakes his head in awe. “Why did you even…” _

 

_ “Technology would soon turn against us, Jihoonie. We need to prepare for the future in case it disappears.” _

 

_ “I know that face Kwon Soonyoung, you better not plan on blowing it up or something.” _

 

_ “But Jihoonie, imagine it as a blanket!” _

 

_ “NO. We are not sleeping with a blanket that has our faces with pretty filters.” _

 

_ 15:03 _

 

_ “Was that the last one?” _

 

_ “Yeah it was.” _

 

_ “Why'd you use that picture as the end? I wasn't wearing a shirt in it, Soonyoung!” _

 

_ “Well I wasn't wearing pants in that one either. Together we can clothe one person,” Soonyoung reasons out.  _

__

_ Jihoon frowns, unsatisfied with the answer, "What are we even gonna do with all these videos?" _

 

_ "We're gonna show them to our kids of course," Soonyoung quips. He ignores the small sound of dying that Jihoon makes in response.  _ _ “Besides, we'll be adding more as the years go by. We've got forever don't we?” _

 

_ “... Yeah. We've got forever.” _

 

_ [Video ends] _

 

* * *

__

 

Soonyoung loves holding Jihoon’s hand. They’re small, soft and squishy to boot. He remembers when they first started dating, Jihoon would flinch whenever Soonyoung tried to hold his hand and shy away. As the days go by, he started to let go of his reaction and has grown accustomed to it. Though the blush on his cheeks has never faded.

 

Whenever they’re in a crowded area, their hands seek each other like magnets. Jihoon says that it’s because he doesn’t want Soonyoung to get lost again. But he knows that the younger likes hand-holding just as much as he does.

 

“Hey, you’re trudging your steps again. We’re gonna be late if you keep that up,” Jihoon tugs at his arm. “You know how much they’ve been pestering us lately.”

 

“Yeah,” Soonyoung squeezes. “It’s only right though since we owe them.”

 

Jihoon swings their hands, “They’ll find ways to pester us either way. This is just one of their many opportunities to do so.”

 

He lifts their intertwined hands to point at something in the distance, “Wait, I think that’s them over there. Let’s go!”

 

The restaurant they enter is run by a kind lady who remembers them from their previous visits with the whole gang. The stained glass windows give it a warm vibe and light up the inside with splashes of color.

 

Soonyoung chuckles as he watches Jihoon march straight on to the people waiting for them. “Seungcheol, Jeonghan! Where’s Jisoo?” He greets, mostly to Jeonghan because Jihoon has kicked Seungcheol in the shin upon arriving and are now avidly discussing.

 

“He went to the restroom,” Jeonghan shrugs. He shifts in his seat when a hand startles him, “Actually he just came back.”

 

“Hey guys,” Jisoo smiles, as pleasant as ever. “Come and sit, I hope you don’t mind that we ordered already.”

 

“Yeah, it’s all good,” Soonyoung smiles before tugging Jihoon down to sit. “Babe, you can argue with Seungcheol while sitting down.”

 

“But then the table will block me from kicking him,” Jihoon reasons out but sits down anyway.

 

Soonyoung has to keep himself from squealing out loud because Jihoon is just so cute. He can feel Jeonghan cooing at him as well. Turning his eyes, he does indeed see the elder staring at Jihoon and Seungcheol arguing about a song. “This feels so nice, watching our significant others bickering.”

 

Jisoo raises an eyebrow but chuckles endeared at Jeonghan’s statement. Soonyoung purses his lips, “Um. That’s a weird way to see it, but okay.”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes, “That’s because you both are a weird couple. Here, go and try to stop them arguing.”

 

Soonyoung hesitates but does what he’s told. You can’t ever refuse Jeonghan when he wants you to do something. “Jihoonie, you can discuss that later. Let’s eat first,” he urges. “Please, babe?”

 

The younger immediately stops and turns, “Oh, are you hungry already? You should’ve told me so you can start eating. Though I did tell you before that you don’t have to feed me every first bite of the meal.”

 

“But I want to,” Soonyoung states. “It’s tradition.”

 

Jihoon opens his mouth to argue when Jeonghan interrupts them once again, “See? I told you guys that they’re like an old, married couple. Look at them being all sweet and mushy.”

 

Seungcheol frowns, “Isn’t that their normal level of sweetness?”

 

“No, it went up! They skipped out on our party the last time,” Jisoo explains. “Jeonghan and I were there to witness them being all giddy as they left.”

 

“Well, we just wanted to go home,” Jihoon starts.

 

Soonyoung finishes, “And spend time together.”

 

Jeonghan decides to be dramatic and fan himself, “Oh my god. They’re finishing each other’s sentences now.”

 

“They’re practically married  _ and _ soulmates at this point,” Jisoo nods and the two of them lean in conspiracingly at the table. Seungcheol is the only one that looks bemused.

 

“We’re like that too,” Seungcheol pouts but Jisoo raises his hand to correct him. “We even have a ship name; JiHanCheol!”

 

“No, we’re more at the engaged phase,” Jisoo shakes his head and gestures to them. “They’re on the married for 20 years but are still on the honeymoon phase. Besides, SoonHoon sounds cuter than ours.”

 

“SoonHoon,” Seungcheol leans in closer to poke Jihoon’s cheek. He faces the side and stares at Soonyoung as well. “Huh, they I guess you’re right.”

 

Jihoon pinches Seungcheol’s arm. “Stop making us out to be the old ones,” he glares at them and looks at Jeonghan rather pointedly. “We still have many… exciting moments.”

Jeonghan smirks, “Exciting?”

 

“Heart fluttering!” Soonyoung backs up. He glances at Jihoon and he knows that they’re gonna need something to counter Jeonghan. 

 

“Exciting moments being…?” The elder pushes on. He’s got both hands cupping his face and a deadly smile painted on his lips. Jisoo and Seungcheol are no better, following in their boyfriend’s lead and supporting the interrogation.

 

“Well,” Jihoon hesitates. He glances at Soonyoung and their eyes meet. “Everything’s exciting just being with him,” he confesses and Soonyoung is in love with the way his cheeks tint pink.

 

The three elders burst into cries of varying degrees; with Jeonghan being triumphant, Jisoo being satisfied and Seungcheol being moved. Soonyoung can feel the embarrassment radiating of Jihoon in waves but he makes no move to deny it and continues to endure their teasing.

 

Soonyoung can’t put it into words on how much he loves Jihoon right now. But he tries. “Jihoonie~” he manages to sputter out. “I-I love you so so so much!”

 

Jihoon squirms trying to get Soonyoung off his arm, “We’re in a public place, dammit.”

 

“You’re the one who just said that sappy confession!”

 

“But you’re the one who’s literally trying to strangle me to death.”

 

Jeonghan coos, “Aww, look at them bickering.” He turns to his boyfriends and scowls, “Why aren’t we sweet like that? We’re supposed to be twice as much and now we’re losing.”

 

“I know,” Jisoo pats his arm placatingly. “But babe, we can’t compete with that right now. That was one of the sweetest things I’ve ever heard Jihoon say. And he writes love songs for a living!”

 

His words make Seungcheol’s head bob with agreement. “I wish we caught that on camera. Then we’d have more clips for their wedding video.”

 

“You guys are making a wedding video for us? I want in!”

 

Jihoon can merely sigh as he watches his friends and boyfriend converse over the numerous amount of black mail that they’ve compiled throughout the years. He rolls his eyes when Soonyoung mentions the tons of videos that he shoots of Jihoon and directs a glare to each and everyone of them.

 

He’s about to open his mouth to interfere when Soonyoung glances and sends him a small smile. The words die in his throat and he opts to look elsewhere instead. 

 

It’s okay. Jihoon knows he’s whipped for Soonyoung. He’d brave all the pokes and prods on his pinkening cheeks if Soonyoung will kiss it away.

 

* * *

 

It's nights like these that Jihoon adores, with his head cushioned upon the curve of Soonyoung’s arm and his arms wrapped around the person he holds dear. The soft rumble of Soonyoung breaths and the rhythmic beating of his heart serves as Jihoon’s lullaby to sleep. The arms surrounding him are his safe haven and as he nuzzles his head to Soonyoung’s chest, he only reaffirms the love he has for this man.

 

“Jihoon?”

 

He glances up to see Soonyoung staring right at him. Jihoon frowns at the question he sees in Soonyoung’s eyes. “What is it?”

 

Soonyoung’s heart stacatto's in his chest and Jihoon anticipates his response. “Earlier, they were talking about us being married,” Soonyoung bites his lips and Jihoon’s eyes follow the movement. “Hypothetically, are you okay with that?”

 

“Hypothetically?” Jihoon arches a bow, impressed at the fancy word.

 

“In theory, you know?” 

 

The younger shifts in bed in order to face Soonyoung better. “Of course I’m okay with it.”

 

“Then,” Soonyoung locks eyes with him. “If I ask you to marry me, will you say yes?”

 

Air whooshes straight out of Jihoon’s lungs and his heart is filled. Soonyoung’s voice is impossibly soft, which is a feat in itself, and imploring. His hands curl at the small tone of hesitation and fear at the melody. 

 

“I’ll always say yes to you, Soonyoung,” Jihoon says in pianissimo. He watches Soonyoung’s eyes drip golden and shine at his words. “Now go back to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow.”  _ And many more days to come. _

 

“That’s very nice,” Soonyoung hums and of course, that’s such a Soonyoung thing to say after their moment. 

 

“The real question you should’ve been asking was, who’s going to propose first?”

 

He can hear Soonyoung sigh and he smiles into his chest. “Don’t make this into another competition, Jihoon. You’re too competitive for your own good.”

 

“Then you better step up your game,” Jihoon teases. He lays a small kiss on Soonyoung’s collarbone. “Otherwise, I’ll take you by surprise.”

 

“I love you, you know that?” The arms around him tighten.

 

“Yeah,” Jihoon smiles. He feels Soonyoung doing the same, “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH its the end and yes. SOONHOON is married and thats a #fact  
> if you believe otherwise, Jihoon will steal away soonyoungs gummies so don't let him do that  
> BELIEVE UNBELIEVER
> 
> okay thanks for reading and stuff. i hoped you liked it ahhh
> 
> [ twt ](https://mobile.twitter.com/soonhoonlovebot)|[ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/orangecarat)

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  i am marvelling at how easy it is to write soonhoon like this??? they fill me with so much love.
> 
> this is my first time writing for them and hsjh whatever I love them so this is what happened


End file.
